Change of Underwear
by hammondgirl
Summary: Edward, the new, fresh meat at Bella's office, is a complete geek, which is ultimately her undoing. She fantasizes about him at work constantly... Will her fantasies become a reality, or will real life get in the way? Original O/S now extended. BxE, AH
1. Tuesday: Pipe Dreams & Post Its

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

I was holding my face in my left palm, and my elbow was firmly planted on my desk while I stared absentmindedly into space. The window washer suddenly appeared on my floor, breaking me from my thoughts.

Man, was I busted.

I instantly felt my cheeks heat up, and I just knew I looked like a giant red tomato.

He smiled and waved, so I pulled myself together to smile and wave back before I rose to my feet. I had to leave my office. I was simply too embarrassed to stay.

God, if he knew that I wasn't just embarrassed about the glazed-over look I knew my eyes held when I was caught, I would die. If that sweet old man knew what I was really thinking, he'd have fallen off of his rigging.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to splash some water on my face and pull it together. I _needed_ for that latest fantasy about the new employee at our firm to come true.

_Damn._ I needed to change my underwear.

Edward Masen had transferred to our main office here in Austin three weeks ago. Apparently, Carlisle Cullen, the founder of the company, had been extremely impressed with the work Edward had recently done in the accounting department of the Seattle offices. He was promptly hired to move here and "whip our revenue into shape."

At first, I was annoyed at the idea of a new guy coming in to shake up the accounting department of Forks Inc., but since then, I'd come to the conclusion that since my job wasn't in jeopardy, I would just be as professionally polite as possible to the new know-it-all and hopefully wouldn't have to deal with him too much.

When the news came of his arrival, all of the administrative assistants and secretaries of the office were in a tizzy to get a chance at the "fresh meat." However, my own secretary, Jessica, informed me that she had heard he was somewhat of a "geek" – a "number cruncher" if you will.

Well, that would suit me just fine. If he was a cute egotistical jerk, then I would have to hear about his conquests in the ladies room for the next few months. I was actually excited to hear that he was a "geek." Maybe things around the office would comfortably remain the same.

I was wrong. Not wrong in the sense that girls didn't like him – they didn't. He was a "geek." The women around here showed absolutely no interest in him. What I was wrong about were my own personal assumptions.

Once he arrived, the employees were all called into the conference room one afternoon to meet the new "whiz kid." I walked in, ready to size him up, and had the wind knocked out of me.

He was exactly my type; tall, maybe 6'2", with a long lean body. I could see the muscles in his arms and back strain through his dress shirt while he shook hands with most of the staff. His face was absolutely gorgeous, with a long straight nose and a perfectly chiseled jaw line. A mop of brown hair adorned his head, and under the fluorescent lighting of the conference room, a hint of bronze was visible. Unfortunately, that mop of hair all but hid that gorgeous face, and I couldn't really see what color his eyes were.

He was painfully shy with the staff that afternoon, and when we were finally introduced, he tripped and stumbled into me, knocking me back into the wall. He mumbled his apologies and glanced down at me through a thick fringe of black lashes that encased the most striking forest green eyes I had ever seen.

I couldn't let him see me blush, so I steadied myself and said, "That's all right, Mr. Masen. I'm Bella Swan, and it's nice to meet you." A few people around us chuckled because he had not backed away from me yet.

He seemed to realize this and blushed as he took a step back. He nodded and replied, "Ms. Swan," before he stepped out of the conference room.

That day when I saw his cheeks turn pink was the first day that I had to go splash water on my face. I also had to change underwear when I got home because I'd fantasized during my commute that Edward had pushed me into the wall under different circumstances. I was so embarrassed that my body had responded to him in that way, but I was even more embarrassed that evening when I woke up from a vivid dream and realized I was touching myself.

Over the last three weeks, I had pleasured myself more and more often because Carlisle had asked me to assimilate Edward into office life. He wanted Edward to submit a biweekly report to me as well, so now I was forced to have him come into my office twice a week at the end of the day. Seeing his face just before I left on Friday had been my undoing for the whole weekend.

I wanted to familiarize Edward with my body instead of the office. I was in the middle of doing just that when the window washer had so rudely interrupted my fantasy. So now, I was once again in the ladies' room, splashing water on my face, trying to calm my nerves.

Once I'd composed myself, I quickly made my way back to my office, hoping that Edward had not simply placed his report on my desk while I was in the washroom. I would miss his face and the cute way it colored pink when he looked into my eyes if I had, and tonight's fantasy wouldn't be half as fun.

I walked over to my desk and saw that my inbox was empty. Good – I hadn't missed him. When I looked up at the clock and saw it was 4:45, I was relieved. Within fifteen minutes, I could see his face, and then I'd get to go home to relieve my sexual frustration for the day.

Just thinking about him made moisture pool in between my legs.

I quickly wrote a message to myself on a post it. "_Bring more underwear for tomorrow._ _Damn you, Edward Masen."_

I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was now 4:55. Come on Edward; get your cute little tight ass in here so I can manhandle you... I mean yell at you for making me wet without release. No… I mean yell at you for making me wait to get home to get myself off, picturing that blush on your cheeks. _Damn it, where is he?_

I could be in my car right now… I could be imagining those long fingers of his and what they could do to me…. _Damn it._

There was a timid knock on the door behind me, and I thought, _God, pull yourself together, Bella_.I straightened up in my chair before calling, "Come in, Mr. Masen."

_Come in… Come play with me… Come inside of me… Make me come, please…_

I heard the door open and close softly behind me and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. His scent immediately overtook my senses. He smelled like fresh laundry, and the clean fragrance of his soap was indescribable. To put it simply, he smelled wonderful. He smelled inviting and warm. Maybe he could warm me up.

He cleared his throat, and I thought, _Shit... Was I daydreaming, again?_

"Umm, I have my report for you here. I hope you weren't waiting on me, Ms. Swan."

I rose from my desk and turned to face him. He stood at the door, and I thought, _Dear God, this man is absolutely beautiful._ I knew it sounded odd to describe a man as beautiful, but Edward simply took my breath away.

I shook my head and tried to remember what it was that he had just said. His report was in his hand, so stepping toward him, I said, "Thank you, Mr. Masen. I was just finishing up here, so you didn't keep me waiting too long."

He looked into my eyes, and I saw his face color with his blush as he stepped towards me. My face instantly lit up as I smiled at him. He looked taken aback at my sudden change in demeanor, making me realize that it wasn't my usual sort of reaction toward him.

I was sure that Edward thought of me as the "office bitch" because I had intentionally ignored him since our initial meeting. I usually grimaced when I saw him in the hallway or the conference room because I knew he would never fulfill my fantasy. Last Friday when he came into my office three minutes after five, I'd folded my arms across my chest in anger. I was upset that I'd already soaked through my panties once that afternoon fantasizing about him and because he'd kept me waiting to see his face.

_Crap, _I thought to myself.I didn't want him to think that I hated him. He would never ask me out. He would never fulfill my fantasy, and I would never be satisfied. The only person I've ever really wanted sexually would never want me in return.

He mumbled something under his breath, and my smile faltered with my new, sad revelation. I desperately needed him to leave my office before I burst into tears.

His hand trembled as I reached out for his report, and just before I had it in my grasp, it fell out of his shaking hand and onto the floor. His eyes followed the stack of papers as they floated down to the floor before snapping back to mine.

If he got down onto his knees, right in front of me to retrieve his report, I would lose it. Then again, maybe if he got on all fours and crawled towards me…

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," he mumbled under his breath. His cheeks were flushed as red as I knew mine had been just twenty minutes ago.

I thought I was going to faint. I wanted him so badly, and I would never have him.

I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing that even if he did find out about my desire for him, he would never want me in return. I knew what my actions must have looked like, and that Edward more than likely assumed I was annoyed with his clumsiness, which couldn't have been further from the truth.

_Maybe I _should_ make him think that I'm annoyed with him_, I thought. Perhaps it would be easier to hide my feelings from him. Right now, I felt like an open book.

I sighed again and opened my eyes, and the sight before me caught me completely off guard.

Edward _was _down on all fours crawling towards me. The papers had blown across the floor towards my feet due to the air conditioning, and he was chasing them down. He was also completely killing me.

After he retrieved the report, he rocked back onto his knees. He put one hand down onto the floor to steady himself before rising and looked up at me through those thick black lashes.

I could no longer feel my body. He had literally just acted out my latest fantasy, and I couldn't help it; I closed my eyes and threw myself towards him. I heard the report drop once again to the floor as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. My body crashed into his, tackling him to the floor. I parted my lips when I could feel his breath hot on my face and kissed his lips hungrily before I realized what I was doing.

My eyes flew open to find his spectacular green ones glued to my own in a look of absolute shock. I sighed into his mouth and realized that I needed to peel myself off of him and begin apologizing profusely.

I closed my eyes once more and pulled back, sitting up on my knees. I didn't speak, because I didn't know where, or even how, to begin. I didn't think I could move.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I got the chance to, I was falling backwards, fast. Edward had launched himself at me, taking me to the floor. I landed on my back, and his lips were upon mine, kissing me passionately. I parted my lips when I felt his tongue trace along them, and sucked his lower lip between my own. We were both soon gasping for air.

His fingers wound themselves through my hair, and he pulled me closer to him. I pulled back, and it was now my turn to look at him in shock. Edward was a much better kisser in real life than any of my fantasies had led me to believe.

Of their own accord, my hands shot into his hair – the hair that I'd wanted to touch for three weeks. I was kissing his lips; those perfect full lips that I'd wanted to kiss were now kissing me back. We kissed for a while, breathing only when necessary. His fingers loosened their hold on my hair.

His hands made their way down my arms, and I sucked in a deep breath when I felt them pulling my blouse loose from my skirt. As soon as it was pulled free, he began practically clawing at my buttons to get them undone.

When I thought about what was happening, I had a difficult time catching my breath. Edward Masen was kissing me. _Me._

Just as the thought popped into my head, he pulled away from me. He pulled my hands from his hair and stood. I frowned up at him, only to find he was grinning down at me, reaching for my hands. He pulled me up, and when we stood before each other, he released my hands, and I frowned again. Had I done something wrong?

A sly smile formed on his lips as he reached behind me. He hiked my skirt up around my waist and cupped my ass as he lifted me off of the ground.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, just as his lips collided with my own. I realized he was walking us towards my desk, and when his lips trailed down my neck, I found myself panting into his ear.

Once we were standing in front of my desk, he lowered me down to my chair, and I looked up at him with pleading eyes. Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and used his hands to gently part my legs. I drew in a shaky breath as he moved in between them, and he leaned forward to kiss me again, softly this time.

I felt my blouse being pushed down my shoulders and happily helped to free it from my body. As it fell away from me, I reached out for him and began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. When he shrugged out of it, I drank in his perfect chest.

He was stunning, and I couldn't help but to look at him in awe. My lips parted to tell him as much, but I found that I couldn't speak. I was simply mesmerized by him.

After discarding his shirt, Edward's hands trailed from my waist up my torso and came to rest between my breasts at the clasp of my bra. I could see the hungry look in his eyes and could tell he wanted to free me from it. I brought my hands up to help him, but before I could, his fingers made short work of the clasp, and the bra fell away, exposing me to his gaze.

I couldn't read his expression, and I was desperate to know what he was thinking. I opened my mouth but found I couldn't speak. I was trembling before him and ached for his touch.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, he quietly said, "You're perfect."

He looked up into my eyes, and I melted at the intensity I found there.

"You have the most perfect breasts I've ever seen. I've been dreaming about them for three weeks, and they've exceeded my expectations," he said, that sly smile gracing his lips once more.

I had to blink my eyes a few time. Had he really just confessed to the fact that he'd wanted to see my breasts for three weeks? Why didn't he act sooner? I'd been craving him for three weeks. I thought about how I'd made the first move and wondered if he was shy in bed. Maybe I needed to be more aggressive now.

Before I could voice my questions aloud, he leaned forward to take my right nipple into his mouth, and all coherent thought left my brain. I was in heaven.

He pulled away from me, but before I could protest he surprised me by saying, "If your tits are as good as that, I can't wait to taste that sweet cunt of yours."

My mouth snapped shut. I couldn't believe my ears. What he'd said was so dirty. It was so… _hot._ _Damn hot._

Before I could protest, not that I would have, he reached up under my skirt to pull my panties off. After they joined my blouse on the ground, he pulled me toward him, so that he could spread my knees further apart with his warm hands.

He ran his hands up my legs at an excruciatingly slow pace toward the now throbbing ache in between them. My lips parted, and I took a deep breath as I squirmed under his touch. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip in anticipation as Edward looked freely at my now exposed pussy.

"God Bella, you're already so wet," Edward said, licking his lips.

I was aching for him at this point, and I could hear the blood rushing through my ears on its way to my now slick sex.

I watched him smile before his head dipped in between my legs, and I shivered in anticipation. This could not really be happening. Just as I thought I surely must be having another daydream, I felt his warm breath fan out onto my thigh, and I felt his tongue lap at me for the first time.

I moaned, and when I heard myself softly say, "Edward," I realized I had never called him by his first name to his face before. I was embarrassed by the noises leaving my mouth, but when his tongue pressed into me, I fell apart at the seams.

He laid a small kiss on each thigh, and I felt him pull away. I opened my eyes after a moment and found him looking down at me, standing in between my legs.

I came out of my orgasmic stupor and hastily grabbed for the belt on his trousers. My fingers were trembling, and I couldn't seem to get the clasp undone. Edward brushed my hand aside and asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. He was so damned sexy. I licked my lips and nodded up at him.

When he smiled down at me and let his pants fall to the ground, I had to grasp the armrests on my chair for support. He wore a pair of black boxer briefs, and as he kicked out of his pants, the long, lean muscles of his thighs contracted.

Edward used the desk to steady himself as he pulled down his underwear, and while he was momentarily distracted, I took him into my mouth. I wanted to please him in any way possible, and I would have been more than happy to make him come by sucking his cock all afternoon.

Edward seemed to have different plans. He stepped back, pulling away from my mouth, and I groaned. He grasped my hand and pulled me out of my chair, crashing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and moaned into his mouth as he bit my lower lip.

I reached out to his waist to catch my balance, but before my feet were steady on the ground, Edward spun us both so that he was now standing in front of my chair and I had my back to my desk.

He broke our kiss to sit down, and for a moment I thought he wanted me to drop to my knees. I was happy to. I was happy to do anything that pleased him.

_Yes, Edward. Yes, sir. Yes, Mr. Masen._ I would call him whatever he wanted me to. I would do whatever he wanted me to. I would be his slave if he asked. All he had to do was simply tell me what he wanted. I'd do it. I'd do anything for him.

As soon as I looked into his eyes, I knew that I would. I would do anything he asked me, so when he said, "Turn around, Bella," I did.

I slowly turned before him, and as his hands came up to my waist, I realized that he had called me by my first name.

He slid my skirt down over my hips, and as it hit the floor, he said, "God – look at that ass. Bend over and let me get a better look."

I gripped my desk for support. He was so sexy when he talked to me like that.

When I leaned forward, he slid his finger into me, and I gasped. He left me just as suddenly as he had entered me, and when I looked back over my shoulder, he brought his hand to his lips.

"Delicious," he said, his tongue darting out to taste his finger. "I've dreamed about tasting your pussy."

My whole body shook in anticipation as he stood up behind me and grasped my waist.

When I felt the heat from his skin as it made contact with my own, a moan fell from my lips.

"You like that?" he teased.

My eyes closed, and I tried to nod my head.

"I almost shouldn't give you what you want," he said.

I opened my eyes at his words. He sounded so serious.

He chuckled softly at my pained expression and continued, "You know how bad you've been. Teasing me for three weeks – Ignoring me. Now it should be my turn to tease you. Should I give it to you? Do you want it?"

_Please Edward. Oh Please, please, please, _I thought.

I tried to nod again, to say yes, but I simply moaned instead.

"Tell me. Tell me you want it," he said.

He pinched my ass cheek and said, "Tell me," louder this time.

"Please Edward," I managed to whisper.

He swiftly entered me, and I gasped at how good it felt. My hands grasped at the edges of my desk.

"Fuck Bella. You're so tight," he said, thrusting into me again.

He sat back in the chair, pulling me from the desk. With his hands on my waist, he guided me up and down on his cock. I leaned back, resting my head on his shoulder, and he moved his hand up from my waist to cup my left breast. When he pulled at my taut nipple, I screamed out and brought my own hand up to my right breast to mirror his motions.

"You're breasts are heaven Bella, but they can't compare to the way it feels when I'm buried deep inside of you," Edward said into my ear.

His right hand gripped my waist harder, and I felt myself tighten around his cock. My hand left my nipple, and as I slowly trailed it down my stomach toward my clit, he tensed beneath me.

He pushed my hand away and said, "No, Bella. You don't get to do that."

I reached for my armrests to steady myself as he continued thrusting up into me, but he grabbed both of my wrists and put them in front of me on top of the desk.

He leaned forward, pressing me once again into my desk, and said, "I'm in the boss's chair right now. I get to say when you can be touched there."

His words were driving me over the edge, and just as I thought I was going to clench around his glorious cock, he pushed me forward and off of him. I looked back with a frown on my face and whimpered.

He stood from my chair and suddenly flipped me over, so that I was lying with my back on the desk. Before I could comprehend what had happened, both of my feet were in the air.

Edward grabbed my ankles, placing them on either side of his head. He stood in front of me, and I was completely exposed, my legs spread wide before him.

As he ran one of his hands down my left leg, he rubbed my clit with the skilled fingers of his other, while he teased me his thick, hard cock.

I couldn't stand it any longer. My legs were shaking, and I said, "Edward, please. Please fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, arching his eyebrow while that sly grin reappeared on his lips.

I bit my lip in response, and he repeated his question as he pushed only the head of his cock inside of me. "You want me to fuck you, Bella? Do you?"

My legs turned to Jell-O as he thrust deep inside of me.

"You're not going to be able to tap that foot of yours at me tomorrow. I'm gonna fuck you so hard Bella that you're not going to be able to stand up tomorrow."

I had not regained the use of my legs yet, so when my right one began to slip off of his shoulder as he mercilessly pounded into me, he grabbed my ankles and closed my legs in front of him. It caused him to penetrate me at a different angle, and when he thrust again, he pushed further into me. My back arched up off of the desk, and with his free hand he reached behind me to cup my ass, pulling me into him with every thrust.

"Come on my dick, Bella. I want to feel you come around my cock."

The combination of his low voice and how impossibly deep he was inside of me made me come violently, clenching around him.

His words were so sure. He didn't mumble or stutter, and he spoke with such confidence. I, on the other hand, could not form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence. I wanted to tell him how I would never get the image of him between my legs out of my head. I wanted to tell him to never stop fucking me. I wanted to tell him so many things, but I couldn't seem to string two words together.

"Bella, you are so fucking warm," he groaned, continuing to push into me. "Damn it, Ms. Swan, I've put up with your shit for three weeks…now come again for me."

I screamed out and could feel myself tighten around him again.

Showing no mercy, he continued to thrust into me just as hard and as deep, and I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

I rode out my orgasm and could miraculously feel my composure returning a moment later, even though he had not let up on his wonderful assault on my body. I desperately wanted to please him as much as he was pleasing me.

When Edward suddenly spread my legs out wide, holding my ankles apart, I reached behind him and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, and further into me.

His head lolled back onto his shoulders, and he closed his eyes. I could see the chords in his neck pulsing with each thrust, his blood pumping thickly through his veins.

I needed to get his attention before he came. I wanted him to know that it was my turn to please him now, so I crossed my arms, effectively pushing my breasts together When I cleared my throat a moment later, his eyes immediately snapped back to my own, and he knew that I was the one now in control.

I looked at him seductively and bit my lower lip. His sly grin returned though, and when he lowered his head and took my right nipple into his mouth, the power shifted right back to him. _Damn it._

He grabbed my ass and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist, latching myself onto him. He released my nipple to pull me up into a sitting position, still sheathed within me. He cupped my ass and lifted me off of my desk and carried me to the glass window, never breaking his intense gaze from my eyes.

_God, he's good._

"Bella," he said, pressing my back up against the glass. I melted when I heard his voice, and when his lips found my own, I eagerly kissed him, trying to deepen our connection. When he broke our kiss, he took my wrists into his hands, and pulled them up and over my head, holding them there.

My legs were firmly wrapped around his waist, and he pulled out, only to thrust right back into me. I moaned and brought my lips to his neck. At my touch, he began to pant into my hair, and when I drew his earlobe into my mouth, he said, "God, Bella. Fuck, you feel so good. So damn good, Bella. Fuck."

I managed to get my left wrist free from his hand and pulled his hair, tilting his head. When I drew the skin just below his ear into my mouth, he gripped my wrist even tighter and began to tremble under my touch.

"Come for me," I purred into his ear. "Come for me, Edward. I need you to do that for me, Edward – right now."

He pushed into me again, harder than he had before. I moaned into his neck and felt his cock thicken within me. He came with his next thrust, and he pushed me against the window with force.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as I clenched down on him once more, coming along with him.

He thrust into me one last time, and I could feel that he was shaking beneath me. "Oh God," he said, twitching inside of me.

He lowered us both to the floor, and somehow we ended up on our knees before each other, just as we were when this had all started. The only difference was that now we were sweaty and naked, and my whole office smelled of sex… sex with Edward.

We remained quiet for a few moments, trying to catch our collective breaths. When Edward looked at me, panting and naked before him, I noticed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

He picked up my underwear and skirt and handed them to me. I stood up and mumbled a quick "Thanks," and he stood as well. I dressed quickly, suddenly afraid that things were going to be completely awkward between us now. I really didn't want them to be.

I decided the best course of action was to let him off the hook and act like my old self. "Now, where's that report?" I asked as soon as we were both dressed.

"It's right here, Ms. Swan," he said. He picked it up off of the floor and walked toward me while tucking in his shirt. When he passed it over my desk, he accidentally knocked over a cup of pencils.

He muttered an apology and blushed while picking them up, and I realized that somehow, I'd regained control. He was fumbling again, and lord help me – he was so cute.

Edward glanced up at me when he finished picking up the pencils and ran his fingers through his thick hair. His fucking _sex_ hair.

_Stay in control Bella,_ I told myself.

I reached out to grab the report he had in his hands, and my eyes locked with his. My body was quaking within, but I knew I couldn't let him see it.

I tried to still my hands as I took the report from him. I wanted to be in control. I needed to be in control, so I grabbed the report out of his hand, and said, "That will be all for today, Mr. Masen."

"Yes, Ms. Swan," he mumbled and turned to leave.

I couldn't stand it. I sat down at my desk to regain my composure as he walked towards the door behind me and looked down at my desk. He had missed a lone pencil from the spilled pile, and it rested next to bright pink post it – a post it that said something about a change of underwear for tomorrow. _Shit…_

"Ms. Swan," Edward said as he reached the door to my office.

_Shit. Shit. Shit…_ His confident voice was back in full force.

I turned in my chair to face him and saw the sly grin once more. "Don't bring any extra panties tomorrow. In fact, don't even bother _wearing_ panties tomorrow."

**A/N: I'd be honored if you told me what you thought of my little story – it was the first fanfic I ever attempted & I had a blast writing it. Also, the hubs came up with that last line & I know it's everyone's favorite – so show him the love, okay? **

**Thanks so much for reading! ;)**


	2. Tuesday Night: Cocktails & Cougars

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**A/N's: I've talked about expanding "Change of Underwear" into a full-fledged fic for ages and ages, but I most certainly didn't think it would take me this long to post it. Two very nice ladies were kind enough to bid on a continuation of this story in both the Support Stacie Author Auction, and in the Fandom Gives Back Auction, and I can't thank them enough for their contributions to two wonderful causes. My thanks go out to my good friend and beta, Little Miss Whitlock. Ami – I'm so sorry it took me so long, but here it is, baby! **

**Tuesday Night: Cocktails & Cougars**

With shaky legs, I pushed myself up from my desk in somewhat of a daze and glanced over at the clock I'd been so interested in a while ago. It was a little after six, much later than I usually left the office. Then again, as I surveyed the papers scattered around my desk and took in the smudges along my once clean floor-to-ceiling windows, leaving later than I usually did was on the bottom of the list of things I didn't normally _do_ while at my office. For instance: Edward Masen.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands upon the cool expanse of my desk, but instead of clearing my head as I'd intended, my mind was suddenly filled with the sounds, scents, and images of my most recent office activity. Shaking myself out of it, I opened my eyes only for them to land on a seemingly innocent pink post-it note that read: "Bring more underwear for tomorrow. Damn you, Edward Masen."

The small note suddenly seemed like the bane of my existence.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled my resolve and hoped that my legs weren't still made of Jell-o. Luckily, they still worked well enough to take me down to the parking garage. Though I lived about a mile and a half from the office, the traffic to and from downtown Austin wasn't conducive for walking the short distance; I'd broken down when I moved to town a year and a half ago and bought myself a small compact car.

Pulling out of the parking garage a few minutes later, I spotted a lime green VW bug with daisies and peace signs covering almost every available surface turning down Congress Avenue toward the Texas State Capitol building. The small bumper sticker adorning the left end of the rear bumper read: _Keep Austin Weird_; it was the non-official slogan of the city. Well, I could certainly handle a little _weird. _

I'd grown up nearly four hundred miles from here in Lubbock, Texas. Everything about Lubbock was flat and plain, including my childhood, so after I received my Masters in Accountancy from Texas Tech University eighteen months ago, I high-tailed it out of there. Austin's brand of weird had been exactly what the doctor ordered. Well, the move, _and_ the job.

Forks, Inc. was the brainchild of Carlisle Cullen, my boss. He'd founded the company fifteen years ago, hoping that his small business could stay afloat while providing computer parts to the greater Austin area. Fortunately for him, business boomed, and his "local" office now served as headquarters for the entire company. The southeast division's main office was based out of Miami, the northwest division in Rochester, New York, and the northwest division was set in Seattle.

When I'd been given the opportunity to intern with the respected and distinguished company right after graduation, I'd jumped at the chance. I still remembered in vivid detail the afternoon I'd found out I'd been offered the position; Mike Newton, the charismatic and celebrated football player, and I had been inseparable for the latter part of my college education. I knew that Mike could just as easily find a job utilizing his Business degree in Austin as he could in Lubbock; so naturally, I'd asked him to make the move with me.

He'd surprised me with his answer. I'd accepted the possibility that he may not want to move to Austin with me right away, thinking that he would more than likely want to secure a job before moving blindly to a new city. What I'd not been figuring on was his flat-out refusal. He claimed that our relationship was moving too quickly and that I was looking for something way more serious than he was ready to deal with.

In an attempt to nurse my wounds, I'd turned to my long-time best friend, Alice Brandon. Her immediate response was an offer to move with me. "Hey," she began as I protested her decision, "I've just graduated as well, and in case you haven't noticed, there are about zero jobs for journalism majors in Lubbock. Besides, how could I _not_ move with you to Austin? We've gone on nine kinds of adventures together before. What's one more?"

I had to be the luckiest girl on earth to have such a spunky, fun-loving roommate assigned to live with me my freshman year at Tech. Alice had made my entire college experience fun instead of something that needed to be completed _before_ I started really living. I felt as though I'd be eternally in her debt for helping me through the two biggest things I'd gone through in my life to date: Number one, of course, was moving with me to a new city and helping me through the beginning stages of my career. The second thing she'd done for me was to provide a shoulder to cry on, helping me through my first major breakup. She was simply the best friend any girl could ask for.

So we'd moved here last year, and not knowing a soul save each other, we'd begun our new adventure. Six months later, my internship was officially over, and the company had offered me an entry-level position as an accountant that I'd been chomping at the bit for since I'd arrived. I'd somehow managed to move up the ranks at Forks, Inc. quickly, earning my current position as a CPA within the tax department.

Through a contact from Tech's journalism department, she had set up an interview with a local news station. It didn't surprise me in the least when she'd been hired on the spot, but Alice was shocked that she'd been able to land what she referred to as her "dream job." Since then, Alice had become quite the popular news correspondent, covering puff pieces on 6th street – the downtown hotspot for live, local music events – up and coming art galleries, and theaters.

She'd met Jasper Whitlock, a researcher and copy editor for KTBC Fox 7 News, about five seconds after she started working at the station. And of course, they began dating about five seconds after that. Although I was both proud and amazed that we'd both managed to accomplish so much in the short amount of time we'd lived here, I couldn't help but be jealous of Alice's happiness.

As I drove past Riverside and over the river leading away from Downtown into SoCo, the neighborhood on South Congress Avenue, my hands tightened around the steering wheel and I bit my lip; my thoughts were all over the place. I just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than Edward, whether it was his hands, his lips, or his words.

I could practically feel his breath upon my neck and his voice was as clear as a bell in my head as I recalled what he'd said to me earlier:_ "I hope you weren't waiting on me, Ms. Swan." _

Shaking my head for the second time in the last thirty minutes, I realized that I'd nearly passed my own apartment. I pulled into the left hand turning lane and glanced over at shopping center that disguised the complex. A four story wall replica of a Tuscan villa, complete with faux-cracked stucco and wooden shutters loomed over the little boutiques and cafés that lined the block.

In reality, my apartment sat right above the Starbucks on the left end of the row; every morning I awoke to the heavenly aroma of French Roast permeating the living room. Pulling into my parking spot a minute later, I hoped that the smell of the rich brew met me as I entered the door. It was soothing, and I definitely needed to calm down after the activities I'd recently partaken in.

When I opened my front door, I took a deep breath and relaxed. Stepping out of my heels, I threw my keys and clutch onto the kitchen counter then slumped down onto the couch in a heap of exhaustion. I draped my arm over my eyes, simply enjoying the fact that I was home, when I heard Alice come around the corner of the hallway leading off to our bedrooms. She promptly announced that we were going out for the evening.

"Alice," I began, not bothering to move my arm and look up at her, "it's Tuesday. We both have to work tomorrow…" _And I just got fucked six ways to Sunday_, I added internally. "The only thing I want to do is soak in the tub tonight."

I felt the cushion next to me sink under her weight. After a minute, I realized that she hadn't answered, so I moved my arm and looked over at her, finding a small pout upon her lips. "You don't love me," she said, but she wasn't fooling anyone. I knew that pout. I knew it all too well.

"I don't know why you think that still works on me."

She jutted her lower lip out further, but it quickly turned up into a sly smile. "It still works on Jasper, but that's neither here nor there. We _have_ to go out tonight."

Quirking a brow at her, I said, "Oh yeah? And why is that, exactly?"

"Well, my dear," she said, her smile deepening, "Guess who got assigned to cover the Austin Film Festival this year…"

"Holy shit," I exclaimed as a smile that rivaled hers lit up my face. "That's fucking awesome, Alice!"

"I know," she said, her jubilant expression replaced by one of awe. "The festival is a huge deal, Bella. I can't believe they picked me to cover it. I'm gonna have to bust my ass to get ready for it, but at least I have a few months until it's here. Jasper said he'd help out as much as he could," she said, her voice falling a bit.

"Don't worry about it," I said, nudging her shoulder with mine. "Like you said, you've got a few months, and with Jasper's help, I'll know you'll be ready when the time comes. You're gonna knock your boss on his ass. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they offered you a more permanent segment after this."

"Jasper said that, too," she said with a sheepish look. Before I could make fun of her for getting all gooey over her boyfriend, she twisted her mouth and said, "We are going out to celebrate this momentous occasion."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Alright… where are you dragging me to?"

"First, we're going out to dinner, and then, we're going downtown."

"Ugh, Alice… downtown? Really? It's gonna be packed with college kids. Can't we go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, trying to hide her smirk. I realized that she'd just gotten around the whole – I don't want to go out – loophole. Dang it…

"So where do you want to go instead?" she asked. I tried to huff in frustration, but my cheeks couldn't hide my smile. "Come on," Alice said, nudging my shoulder before rising off of the couch and pulling me up with her. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Alright," I agreed, "but only because I'm starving. Give me a sec to change," I continued, walking around the corner toward my bedroom. "No college bars, Alice," I warned.

I heard her trilling laughter as I shut my door behind me, and a minute later, she shouted out loud enough so that I could hear her from down the hall. "I'm gonna make you have a good time even if I have to pour it down your throat. This is my night, damn it."

After a quick shower, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple blue v-neck. Just as I was pulling on a pair of sandals, Alice burst through my door. "What on earth is taking so long?" she asked. I looked up at her from the edge of my bed to find that she was wearing a short black cocktail dress.

I suddenly felt underdressed. "Alice," I began. "Where are you taking us? I was thinking Chili's, and you look like you're dressed to go to the Driskill Grill. I wasn't aware that we were going to a five star restaurant to celebrate."

"Don't be ridiculous. I just threw this on," she said, a small smile trying to break through her carefully collected expression.

"'But you're, like, really pretty,'" I quoted, goading her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"'So you agree? You think you're really pretty?'" I asked, standing up from my bed.

"I thought we'd go to Café 909," she said, leaning over my dresser to look at her eye makeup and breaking our little game. Usually, we could quote _Mean Girls_ back and forth to each other all night, but apparently she wasn't up for it.

I scrunched my nose. "That's one of those places that has one tiny piece of broccoli drizzled with some weird sauce. Come on Alice, let's get some real food. I'm freaking starving," I complained.

"Fine," she agreed, "but not Chili's. I hate that place."

_What's so wrong with Chili's_? I asked myself; I'd already drooled at the thought of getting their southwestern eggrolls. With a roll of my eyes, I agreed and asked where she wanted to go after dinner.

"Well, I thought that since Jasper and I are picking the restaurant, we'd take you out to The Tavern after."

"Really?" I asked. When she nodded, I smiled and said "Thanks, Alice." The Tavern was my favorite bar; it was quiet and relaxing. I knew that Alice only tolerated it for my benefit; she'd always preferred sports bars, claiming that there was "more to watch." In reality, I knew she just liked looking at the buffet of Levi's-clad rear ends. I'd never admit it, but I liked sports bars for the very same reason.

"Yeah, yeah… Now hurry up. Jasper is already here and we're both starving to death."

Wiggling my toes into the sandals I hadn't worn in a year, I nodded and followed Alice out into the living room. "Hey Jasper," I said, greeting him.

"Hi, Bella," he replied, rising from the couch. "You girls ready to go?"

Alice grabbed her purse and jacket. "Yeah, I think so. Ready, Bella?" I nodded as I gathered my keys and stuffed them into my clutch.

I let out a small whining groan as we pulled up to the small but crowded restaurant. It took longer than I'd prefer to be seated at our table, but I was pleasantly surprised to find real food on the menu. The annoyance I'd usually feel at having to wait an additional thirty minutes for our dinner to be served was squashed by the margaritas I was slurping like there was no tomorrow. At this point in my life, I figured I had to be thankful for small favors.

Alice and I finished up our margaritas then Jasper drove us over to The Tavern. We chose a table in the back where Alice and I could easily watch everyone and make fun of them. I loved the fact that Jasper joined in. In fact, he pointed out the first interesting prospect of the night. "Look what the cat – well, in this case – the cougar dragged in," he whispered, pointing toward the bar.

In the middle of a row of five or six empty barstools sat a woman who was more than likely in her fifties, though she was trying to pass for much, much younger. Unfortunately, her short black dress was a size too small, she was wearing pantyhose – something no woman wore after work – that sported a large run, and had a large, hot pink feather boa draped around her neck.

"Excuse me ma'am," I whispered to Alice. "Do you have this dress in the next size up?" I asked, referencing not only our favorite movie, but the fact that the Cougar's dress was much too small. From our viewpoint, you could easily see that she'd tried but failed to conceal her stomach with the ridiculous boa.

"'Sorry, we only carry sizes one, three, and five. You could try Sears,'" Alice quoted.

I couldn't stifle my giggle as a waitress strode toward our table, and Jasper rolled his eyes and muttered, "And so it begins," before we ordered a round. We sipped our drinks and laughed about the bar's patrons for about an hour before Alice announced that we'd better leave before she did something silly, like order a shot of Hot Damn.

"What?" I asked her. "You act like you don't like Hot Damn or something. Could I interest you in a cinnamon mint?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste; the last time Alice partook in a shot or two of Hot Damn, she hadn't handled them very well. She claimed she couldn't have cinnamon mints or candies anymore without remembering that miserable night. I laughed at her expression then said, "I'll go pay our tab."

"I've got it, Bella," Jasper said, starting to stand up.

"Afraid not," I said, pushing him back down into his seat. "You got dinner. This one is on me."

He looked up at me as though he was going to argue, but then realized that it was a moot point. I threw him a sly smile before making my way up to the bar and grabbing the attention of the cute waitress behind the bar. A wave of irrational jealously flared up as I looked her over. I was secure with my looks and all, but when a sliver of her stomach was bared as she poured a drink from a martini shaker, I couldn't help but note how every man's eyes were glued to her cute, low slung jeans and the deep line of cleavage that was on prominent display.

_She's probably too stupid to work anywhere else. _

When she came over and smiled at me as I paid our tab, I chided myself for not only the unwarranted jealousy, but for stereotyping her. Hell, for all I knew, she was a pediatrician by day and worked here for shits and giggles by night.

_That's actually not a bad idea_, I thought to myself as I slid the signed receipt and pen toward her. Before I turned back toward the booth Jasper and Alice sat at, I caught a glimpse of an unruly mop of hair heading toward the exit from the corner of my eye. My breath caught in my throat as he disappeared from my view. Though I knew that it was unlikely that the man whose long sleeves were pushed up around his elbows actually belonged to _him_, I couldn't help but swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

Edward's phantom breath was on my neck again, and I could hear his voice as he whispered seductively in my ear: _"Is this what you wanted?"_

I blinked and shook myself from the memory, realizing that not only the barmaid but a few of the men around me were beginning to stare. I bit my lip and turned on my heel. "Ready?" I asked in a shaky voice as I walked up to Alice and Jasper. "I mean, we're all set with the tab, so if you guys are done…"

Alice frowned before slurping the contents of her glass. "Do we have to go? Things were just starting to get good. Did you see the way that cougar was flirting with every guy at the bar?" she asked, slurring her words.

"Okay," I said, hauling her up from the booth. "I think it's past your curfew, young lady." Jasper laughed and slid out of the booth to help me with his girlfriend.

Alice pouted then looked down at her watch. "It's only one o'clock," she complained.

"Yes, but you're not the one who has to be at work at seven-thirty tomorrow morning," I reminded her.

Her pout turned into a sly smile before she asked, "'Did you have an awesome time?'"

I couldn't help but laugh at her slurred joke, so as Jasper and I toted her out to the car, I said, "Yes, and so did you. I think you had a few too many 'awesome shooters,' though. I'm not sure about listening to any 'awesome music,' unless Jasper has something good in his CD player right now."

I climbed into the backseat after making sure Alice was settled in front. We were driving along the empty highway a few minutes later. I thought that the lull of the car had put Alice to sleep, but she surprised me when she murmured, "Are you spending the night?" to Jasper.

"Sure," he replied, laying his right arm along the middle console with his palm facing up. Alice slipped her small hand within his, and though I'd had a wonderful time tonight with the two of them, and despite the fact that I'd had _sex_ less than eight hours earlier with the beautiful object of my desire, I felt a hollow ache spread out from the pit of my stomach.

Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other, and I couldn't be happier for the both of them. In the eight years since we'd been assigned to room together as freshman, I'd never seen my best friend happier in either her professional or personal life. I just wished I could say the say the same thing about my own.

We pulled into our apartment complex a few minutes later, and Jasper carried Alice up the stairs behind me. I opened the door for him, and after he had her settled in bed, I made my way to my room. I peeled my jeans off and threw my bra down onto the floor before sliding in between my cool sheets.

When I turned to set my alarm for the morning, the small red date displayed in the corner of screen caught my attention. It was Wednesday… Edward usually dropped off his biweekly reports on Tuesdays and Fridays, but his post-it note had clearly said not to wear underwear tomorrow… which was now today.

Before I could think about it to death, I slipped back down under the covers and let the darkness of my room consume me. When I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm a mere five hours later, I trudged off to the shower to ease my sore muscles and headache. Unfortunately, it didn't help in either regard. Edward had been right after all: I most certainly wouldn't be tapping my foot at him today… The things he'd done to my body yesterday coupled with the lingering effect of last night's many margaritas wouldn't allow for it.

The delicious smell of French Roast lured me out into the living room and kitchen area, and I was surprised to find that the wonderful aroma originated from _our_ coffee maker, not from the Starbucks located downstairs. Jasper stood next to the counter, mug in hand, waiting for the pot to brew.

He turned toward me as I walked in, and I said, "Thank you so much. I really didn't want to wait in line downstairs."

"I figured as much," he responded just as the light indicating the coffee was ready lit up.

"How is she?" I asked as he retrieved a travel mug from the cupboard in front of him.

He poured the freshly made brew into both mugs, and as he handed the travel mug to me, he said, "Oh, she's moaning and groaning, but she doesn't have to be in this early, so I put her back to bed."

I took my coffee from him and returned the small smile he probably wasn't even aware was lingering on his lips; he was so in love with her that you couldn't help but feel it with every word he spoke. Jasper took a sip, and I could tell he was still thinking about Alice as he set his mug down on the counter because his smile was still firmly in place, causing the ache I'd felt last night to resurface. Only this time, I felt it in my heart.

_Maybe one day_ _I'll have what they do_, I thought to myself as I reached for the creamer sitting on the counter. A vision of Edward suddenly popped into my head, but that was wrong, I decided. Or was it?

_It's wrong_, I chided myself. What we had was just…

_Just what?_ I prompted.

Just sex.


End file.
